


Still Good

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Office AU (completed) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Office AU, Yamaguchi Ushijima Tendou Daisho Akaashi Bokuto, caring Daichi, stressed out Kuroo, there's a whole bunch of other characters mentioned: Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's business meeting doesn't exactly go like he wanted it to. But there's Daichi to brighten his evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [prompt](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/143912113291/kurodai-kuroo-comes-home-from-work-tense-and) I got on tumblr after posting [All Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5602990). I've decided to make it a sequel because it fits nicely.  
> It was my first time working with a prompt that was given to me. It was slightly outside my comfort zone but a really good experience. And I like the outcome.

“I’m back,” Kuroo sighed heavily when he came back from work. “Light?” he asked himself when he saw that his apartment wasn’t as dark as it was supposed to be at this hour.

“Oh! Welcome back, Kuroo! You’re early,” Daichi popped his head out of the kitchen.

“Sawamura? Why are you here?” Kuroo was surprised.

“Well, weren’t you the one going on and on about wanting to finally meet? You were whining that you’re lonely because work keeps you too busy, right? So I decided to make use of the spare key you gave me,” Daichi smiled, waving a ladle. “I’m also preparing some food but you’re earlier than I expected so it’s not ready yet.”

“Oh! What a treat! And I can wait, no problem,” Kuroo winked. “Akaashi had some donuts for us when we - ” he suddenly went quiet and lowered his head. Daichi observed curiously as Kuroo was slowly taking his suit jacket off and loosening the tie. He realised that something must have happened at work when Kuroo sighed again and plopped onto the cushion, laying his chest on the table.

“I guess something went wrong with your presentation?” Daichi asked, his voice quiet and caring.

“Not really,” Kuroo grumbled into his arm. “The presentation went almost perfectly. It’s just…” he groaned and fell silent again.

“Don’t bottle it up,” Daichi walked up to Kuroo and crouched behind him. “You’ll feel better after you get it off of your chest,” he put his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders and squeezed lightly. Kuroo hummed quietly and took a deep breath:

“It would be easier if we could blame ourselves. That we fucked up somehow. But no. Everything went just like we wanted. We were confident. Well, we almost always are,” Kuroo chuckled.

“It’s good to be confident,” Daichi commented, rubbing circles with his thumbs just over Kuroo’s shoulder blades.

“But the other team was just so… ugh…” Kuroo groaned again, to which Daichi started using more strength. “Oikawa was first to lose his shit. I mean, I’m not surprised. He hates Ushijima with fiery passion. And he was the leader of the team from the rival company. I’m glad I insisted on making Bokuto our leader. Even if in the name only.”

“Depending on the situation he would be great in this role. He’s cheerful and energetic. Even if sometimes it’s tiring to be around him for longer periods of time,” Daichi chuckled, not stopping his hands. Now he was lightly kneading Kuroo’s neck.

“Yeah. It was a good move this time,” Kuroo purred almost like a cat, leaning into the touch. “But it’s not like we could isolate Oikawa from Ushijima. Of course he stayed professional and all but he definitely was on the edge the whole time. Then all hell broke loose when we actually were presenting our proposals. It completely slipped my mind that this fucker Daisho works there too. If it’s possible to hate someone more than Oikawa hates Ushijima then there’s me hating that snake,” Kuroo clenched his fists.

“Easy,” Daichi whispered, pulling Kuroo’s shoulders back.

“I’m trying…” Kuroo grumbled. “So yeah, they started first, it was mostly Ushijima talking with Daisho butting in here and there. Tendou was surprisingly quiet which was actually extremely creepy. What the fuck was with them…?” he groaned again. “Anyway. Next there’s us - we deliver our perfect presentation of our perfect proposal and then, before even our client says anything, that fucker Daisho starts asking questions. He cornered us so much that Bokuto totally lost his head and it was hard even for both me and Oikawa together to control the situation.”

“Definitely not good. Especially with Bokuto. Even more if he was the leader,” Daichi slid his hands onto Kuroo’s sides and started kneading his back muscles with strong pushes of the heels of his hands.

“Yeah. In the end, the client asked for some time to decide which proposal he likes more, so we still don’t know who won, but we definitely drew the short stick,” he sighed. “Especially that, thanks to Daisho, the client dubbed our proposal risky and aggressive. How it was risky?! We had Tsukki working with us! Willingly even! At first we wanted to ask Yamaguchi to convince him to help us, since, well, it’s not like it’s one of Tsukki’s work duties. And, what’s more, he had to work overtime but when he heard that there’s Tendou on the other team he got pretty fired up. If someone could say so about him anyway,” Kuroo shrugged. “From what I’ve got, there’s some bad blood between them too. Seriously, such a showdown,” he chuckled.

“But what does Tsukishima have to do with your proposal not being risky?” Daichi asked curiously.

“Well… he was kinda acting as our brakes? Because yeah, all of us, me, Bokuto and Oikawa too, we tend to get aggressive in business. And Akaashi’s surprisingly soft when it comes to Bokuto. So we kind of needed someone to... control us? Tsukki is down-to-earth and realistic, he wouldn't let us use any impossible or dangerous ideas. We clashed few times because of it but all in all it ended really good.”

“Mhm, I get it,” Daichi hummed quietly. “But it’s not like everything is already decided, right?” he asked, his hands back again on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Yeah.”

“So stick to that confidence of yours,” he whispered right into Kuroo’s ear and blew on it.

“Hey, actually…” Kuroo turned towards Daichi. “What’s with you today?”

“Nothing?”

“No, you’re really…” he looked up, searching for the right words.

“I’m…?”

“Cute and caring and I’m falling in love all over again!” Kuroo exclaimed happily and moved swiftly, pushing Daichi on the floor. “It felt really good,” he said quietly, burying his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck. “I’m better now, thank you,” he started lightly kissing Daichi’s neck and shoulder.

“That’s good then,” Daichi smiled and patted Kuroo’s back.

“And now I’m gonna return the favor and make you feel good too,” Kuroo smirked, slipping his hand under Daichi’s shirt. He yelped, surprised, when Daichi pinched his side:

“It pains me to say so but that needs to wait. Unless you want to eat burnt food,” he slipped out from under Kuroo.

“Eh?” he whined.

“Doesn’t waiting makes it even better though?” Daichi winked and got up.

“Oh! Nice angle!” Kuroo leered at Daichi from the floor. “I’m sad that I have to wait but I’m definitely gonna make it worth later!” he pointed his finger at the ceiling. “Do you need some help?” he got up and followed Daichi to the kitchen, not noticing his silenced phone that was vibrating wildly in the pocket of his coat. 

Somewhere else, Oikawa was pouting while looking at his own phone.

“What’s with your disgusting face, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi punched his shoulder lightly.

“Tetsu doesn’t want to hear the good news of us destroying Ushiwaka,” Oikawa whined. “Comfort me, Iwa-chan!”

“First you want me to comfort you, then to celebrate and now to comfort you again? Decide on one thing,” Iwaizumi sighed. “And just text him if he’s not picking up,” he grumbled.

“Whaaaat? Is Iwa-chan jealous?” Oikawa pulled him onto his lap.

“Eh? There’s no way!” Iwaizumi flailed around but didn’t manage to escape.

“Yes, yes! But remember that Oikawa-san loves only Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed and kissed Iwaizumi’s red cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/143987434221/based-on-the-prompt-i-got-after-posting-this).


End file.
